Myers Melody
by Dehumanized
Summary: A series of songs that inspired a Michael Myers fan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Michael Myers songfic. I do not pride myself in my writing skills but every time these songs came on I had to read a Michael Myers fic. :) Most of these songs are Disturbed (all but one, hehe), sorry for the blandness in bands. Some of these may have hints at romance/family, while other may just be Myers. Lyrics are all italic and so are emphasizes.**

_Disturbed- The Animal_

_Now  
>I can feel the animal inside<br>My resolve is weakening  
>Pounding on the doors of my mind<br>It's nearly overpowering_

Micheal ripped off the restrains holding him down. Quickly grabbing a scalpel on the metal

plate that happened to be next to him,

he grabbed the trembling nurse and preceded to slice her throat.

But not before she got out a quick scream.

_I cannot begin to describe  
>The hunger that I feel again<br>Run if you intend to survive  
>For the beast is coming to life<em>

A female guard slammed open the hospital door and threw herself at Michael

. The puny woman surprisingly had tremendous strength for she was able to tackle Michael

to the floor and get him into a choke hold.

_Taking more than a glimmer_  
><em>Of this tainted moonlight<em>  
><em>Death approaches on this night<em>

Michael's eyes flashed with pure hatred for the woman who so self righteously tried to save to already dead nurse.

Michael felt adrenaline course threw his sluggish veins, with one hand,

he took hold of the police woman and threw her off his back into the wall.

Where she slid down into a pool of the nurses blood.

_For the animal's soul is mine  
>We will be completed right before your eyes<br>I have no control this time  
>And now we both shall dine in hell tonight<br>_

The police officer stood trembling with adrenaline and fear.

Coming at her with the scalpel, he sliced at her throat.

Not feeling the oddly familiar cutting of flesh,

he noticed she unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

Out of dumb luck, she slipped on the blood pooled around her.

_I can feel the calling again  
>The primal need is filling me<br>Changes are about to begin  
>And now my blood is boiling<br>_

Getting frustrated by the woman, Michael hefted her by her hair and

walked through the door into the hallway.

Her feet dragged a slick line of blood behind them. Clawing at his hand

she hissed and spit vulgar comments at him that had little to no effect.

_I can see the fear in your eyes  
>But you can't bring yourself to scream<br>Time to shed the mortal disguise  
>For the beast is coming to life<br>_

He lifted her in front of him once they reached the end of the hallway

where the elevators were. Slamming her against the wall

he continuously banged her against it until she spat blood at his face.

Which he furiously realized that he was without his mask.

_Taking more than a glimmer  
>Of this tainted moonlight<br>Death approaches on this night  
><em>

The moonlight shown through the window to the right of them.

Michael glanced out it then back at

the officer he had pinned. He slid her along the wall until he could see out

the window to the ground. They were on the ground level, too easy.

_For the animal's soul is mine  
>We will be completed right before your eyes<br>I have no control this time  
>And now we both shall dine in hell tonight<em>

With the hand that wasn't pinning the officer,

he shattered the window and knocked off

all the dangerously sharp edges. When he was satisfied, he threw the

officer over his shoulder and carried her out the window.

He was going to have fun killing her.

_We begin the hunt tonight_  
><em>'Til the power courses, the creatures take flight<em>  
><em>When the kill is close and I will be satisfied<em>

Her elbow connected with the back of his head.

Shaking it off Michael whipped her off his

shoulder and threw her to the ground non-to-gently. Growling she kicked at his legs.

Michael stomped on her ankle he heard a crack and her ear piercing screams filled the night air.

_For the smell of fear tonight  
>Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied<br>You're mine  
><em>

Her adrenaline seemed to diminished, tears streamed

out of her eyes. She cradled her ankle

closer to her person while Michael stood and watched her, enjoying her pain.

Her watery eyes glared at him as she bit back another scream

when she tugged on her leg to hard.

_For the animal's soul is mine  
>We will be completed right before your eyes<br>I have no control this time  
>And now we both shall dine in hell tonight<br>_

Michael felt the night breeze tease his greasy strands and ghost across his face.

He looked at the girl who looked so small and pathetic now that she wasn't fighting him with everything she had.

She gave it her all and all it did was give her a few more hours to live.

He heard an odd noise come from the girl, he was certain he heard her chuckle.

_For the animal's soul is mine  
>And the world around will never hear your cries<br>An unholy crime  
>And now we both shall dine in hell tonight<em>

He gave her a wicked smile and thought to him self what fun it would be to listen to her sob all night long. Throwing her over his shoulder, purposely knocking her wounded ankle. He started to jog deeper into the woods, jousling her around getting sick joy out of it when he heard her little gasps of pain. Gripping her thighs with one arm he caught himself on a tree, he noticed that he had been slowly tipping forward. He felt cold small finger tips dance on the side of his neck. Stiffening, he relieased she was checking his pulse. He was rightfully confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woot! Second chapter, hopefully your eyes aren't burning out of their sockets reading this. Merry Christmas everybody!**

_Disturbed- Innocence_

_Who is innocent? No one is innocent  
>Who is innocent?<br>Who is innocent? No one is innocent  
>Who is innocent?<br>_

Michael watched teenagers dressed in odd costumes strut passed his house.

Some of them pointed in awe and fear at the house. One of them caught his eye,

she looked just like his older sister. Anger filled him instantly.

_Who is innocent? Is it relevant in the world today?  
>I shake my head in disbelief<br>The killer walks again, freed by evil men in their dark charade  
>This can't be happening<br>_

His _dear _older sister look alike, giggled at something the young man standing next to her said as they gazed at the house.

They started trekking closer to his house. Michael had to resist a laugh that bubbled up his throat.

Oh, lucky day.

_A mother's selfish pride, her child's homicide, can she be to blame?  
>The suited vultures circling<br>A father's cruelty, a murdered family, is the world insane?  
>Their defenders ready to embrace their lies with their devious smiles<br>_

When Michael looked more closely at the girl, he noticed she was almost an exact copy of Judith.

Memories filled his head of when Judith would verbally abuse him.

He could almost see Judith's twin's mouth moving with taunts pointed at him.

Blood filled his vision.

_Your corruption is like a cancer growing inside  
>You owe the world an apology<br>You've been taught all your life that truth is easy to hide  
>You'll face your judgment another day and suffer eternally<br>Who is innocent? No one is innocent  
>Who is innocent?<br>_

Moving silently towards the teens exploring his home.

He grabbed the boys neck and easily snapping it.

Quickly hiding the body, he followed the girl up the stairs. He purposely started breathing louder and making more noise.

The girl giggled and whipped around thinking it was the boy she brought with.

_Presumed innocent, justice fails again in the masquerade  
>A battered woman trembling<br>Her lover drunk again, when will the torture end in her web of shame?  
>Is death the only way?<br>_

Gasping she tripped, leading to her first mistake. She scrambling into Judith's old room and hide in the closet.

Michael grew angrier that the girl was in his dead sister's room

and that she thought she could hide.

_A child victimized, the crime politicized for the counselor's gain  
>The rabid media congregates<br>His tortured memories, a pervert's fantasies, is the world insane?  
>The parasitic devastation seen on your TV screen<br>_

Michael ripped open the closet door, Judith's look alike screamed making his eardrums pop uncomfortably.

Growing increasingly annoyed and angered, he grabbed her head slamming

her against the closet wall to make her shut up, she screamed louder.

_Your corruption is like a cancer growing inside  
>You owe the world an apology<br>You've been taught all your life that truth is easy to hide  
>You'll face your judgment another day and suffer eternally<em>

Grabbing her head he snapped her neck swiftly cutting off her screams.

Sighing in relief he let go of her. Almost smiling he dragged her body to the backyard.

Going back inside to grab the boy, he finished burying them outside.

_False defender, burn forever  
>False defender, burn forever<br>Cold and spineless, have you no soul?  
>Wicked minded, out of control and guided<br>By their hunger they will find new ways to betray us  
><em>

Sitting back by his spot next to the window where he was previously.

He continued to gaze out the window.

Closing his eyes he leaned back against the wall, sighing.

_Your corruption is like a cancer growing inside  
>You owe the world an apology<br>You've been taught all your life that truth is easy to hide  
>You'll face your judgment another day and suffer eternally<br>_

Behind his closed eyelids memories floated around in his head.

For the next few moments he actually felt himself fall into a light sleep.

Remembering briefly what happened in the same house he occupied.

He felt his soft tear caress his cheeks.

_Who is innocent? Is it relevant in the world today?  
>I shake my head in disbelief<br>Presumed innocent, justice fails again in the masquerade  
>Has the whole world become insane?<br>_

Lifting off his mask he wiped his cheeks, looking down at his damp hands, he begins to cry harder.


End file.
